The Trio
by lostinthewords
Summary: Season 3 winter fic exchange. Prompt: Conrad, Russell and Elizabeth talk about the stalker.


_A/N_ _: Here's my contribution. My prompt was_ _Conrad, Russell and Bess talk about the whole stalker thing._

They were in the middle of reminiscing about their CIA days and continuing their night cap when her phone rang. Normally, she would send it straight to voicemail but Henry's name was on her screen and it was too early for their nightly call. It must be something important.

"Sir, can I have a minute?"

He nodded, she stepped out into the balcony for a little privacy.

"Hi babe."

"It's good to hear your voice."

"What's wrong?"

He audibly sighed into the phone. "There was an incident."

Her heart stopped, a million questions running through her head that couldn't come out fast enough. "What do you mean an incident? What happened? Are they kids okay? Are you?"

"Everyone is okay. It's nothing like that. The stalker upped their game."

That didn't ease her fears as much he intended. "Henry…" She whispered.

"They gained control of all the technology of our house. Lights flickering, TV's, Radios, microwave every appliance started at once."

"Oh my god," Her hand covered her mouth. "Are the kids alright?"

Dalton raised his eyebrows, the hotel room didn't give her much privacy.

"They're as to be expected. Alison is terrified, Jason is acting brave but I can see right through it and Stevie wasn't here."

"I want to talk to them but I'm with Conrad right now. So I will check in when I'm done."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned against the railing, the cold piercing her back, phone cradled against her chest. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before going back in.

The look on Dalton's face told her he overheard, guess it's time to come clean. She took a swig, the alcohol burning on the way down. "Someone is stalking our family."

He quirked an eyebrow, "I haven't heard about this because?"

She knew he was going to be mad that she hadn't told him beforehand. Yes, he was her boss but their relationship was more than that. They were friends, hell their kids went to prom together. She wanted to tell him earlier but with the election and changing their policy she never found a good time. That wasn't entirely it though, deep down she knew as soon as she told him it became real. Some part of her was hoping this was all a bad dream she would wake up from and telling Dalton would shatter that belief.

"It started with someone hacking Jason's computer then sending us pictures of the kids at school."

Elizabeth was difficult to rattle, there were only a few situations over the 20 years he's known her that she blinked. This was more than just a case of a few pictures. "They're not attacking from a distance now are they?"

"They've escalated to cyber attacking our house."

"They cyber attacked your house?"

"Yeah, they took control of our electricity and appliances. Everything went hay wire."

"My god Bess. I noticed something was going on but why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"The FBI is on it. There's nothing you can do."

"If there's anything you need, time off or extra security you just let me know and it's yours."

"I appreciate that sir but I need the distraction right now."

* * *

Elizabeth, Conrad and Russell sat in the oval office while she updated them on the latest development in the France debacle.

"It's miraculous how quickly President Perrin recovered." Conrad said with a straight face but the twinkle in his eye told Elizabeth he found it just as amusing. The President of France faking sick to get out of a dinner, that's a new one.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Must have been one of those 24-hour bugs."

Conrad failed to hide the smirk. "Ah, well thank god it wasn't anything more serious."

Russell stood up, checking the latest updates on the dinner preparations. "I have to go check on a few last minute details. I'll see you both tonight."

"Actually, there's one more thing I need to talk to both of you about."

Conrad leaned forward, concern written all over his face. "Is everything okay?" The only other thing he could think she would need to discuss right now is the stalker.

"There's been a breakthrough in the case."

"Glad to hear it. Who is it?"

She hoped they would still feel that way once he heard it."A man by the name of Ron Janeway is responsible for the hack."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's on Julius Burton executive team," Russell replied without looking up from his phone.

Elizabeth watched the wheels in Conrad's head turning while he put the pieces of why together. "He's trying to force you out."

"Exactly. It started after he asked you to fire me in return for his support. When you didn't comply he took matter into his own hands. Well, his assistant's hands."

She spoke the big question on her mind. "So what are we going to do?" She held her breath as she awaited the answer. She wasn't sure where Russell stood. This election is everything to him and if it meant gaining Burton's support he might just be desperate enough to cover it up. She believed in Dalton, her longtime boss and friend, if either of them supported her it would be him. She just hoped Russell wouldn't be able to persuade him the other way.

Looking up and putting his phone down, Russell said, "He pissed off the wrong person."

Elizabeth was both stunned and relieved. She'd hate to think of what she would've had to do if it went the other day.

"Russell's right. Julius doesn't get to dictate my team. Let's make that son of a bitch pay."


End file.
